


For Forever

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic, M/M, Modern AU, Parental MarcoAce basically, alternative universe, warning fluff alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: Mornings sucked, well, maybe not all mornings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah so I'm a sucker for modern au's where characters raise their kid sibling, especially with a large age gap. That being said I did exaggerate the age difference between the brothers in this. Ace is 24, Sabo is 17 and Luffy is 8.

Mornings suck. Especially when your insomnia is acting up and you spent the most of the night tossing and turning. Mornings sucked when you only get three hours of sleep but you have to get up because work demands it. Work and two extravagant appetites to fund, not to mention his own. Mornings really sucked when it was impossibly hot before the sun even fully rose.

Ace groaned as he rolled over shading his face from the sunlight beaming down on his worn mattress. He heard muffled voices from beyond his closed door and he dragged his other arm over the bed confirmed he was probably the only one still in bed. Several minutes stretched on as Ace laid in bed fighting the ever growing desire to give in to sleep. A part of him wanted to stay in bed until one of the other residents came and dragged him out but he grew curious of the quiet chatter. 

With a sigh he reluctantly rolled himself out of bed, rubbing his hand along his face. Up and out of bed, his back and knees popped as he stretched while he walked out of the room. After the bathroom he made his way towards the main room of the small apartment. Ace couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Luffy’s voice singing some ridiculous little song. He stopped and leaned against the wall and observed the three bustling about. Or more accurately, two bustling about as one struggled to keep their eyes open.

“What would you guys like for breakfast?” Marco asked the two boys sitting at the small circular table. The thing barely big enough, especially after Ace found a fourth chair at some yard sale a couple weeks back.

“Food” was the only thing Luffy shouted before he went back to doing whatever he was doing. Coloring it looked like. Ace rolled his eye and Marco laughed under his breath. “Right, one plate of food coming up for Luffy. Sabo?” Said teen yawned, looking as tired as Ace was sure he looked. Probably up all night, Ace shook his head. 

“‘M fine.” He muttered. Ace sighed, it wouldn’t be like it was the first time either one of them has gone without breakfast before but Marco snorted in response. He turned around and began to rummage around the cupboards.

“Okay cereal and sausage for the both of you then I guess.” Sabo hummed and Luffy cried out happily about the meat aspect of their food. Whatever song he was singing before was promptly forgotten in favor of a new song about sausage, Marco being praised within it. Ace closed his eyes and rested his head against the chipped wood frame. He was happy with how fast the two adjusted to Marco.

The first time Marco had stayed the night had been less than spectacular. Sure the night before, like it almost always was with Marco, was great. The morning after however was a different story. Luffy had always been a morning person and thus always the first one up. Something of which Ace should have considered when he invited Marco inside to stay without letting either younger brother know.

Luffy had burst in the room and without a second though and had flung himself on the bed. Fortunately they had both been covered by Ace’s comforter, unfortunately it had been Marco that Luffy landed on. It wasn’t even a minute later when Sabo busted in with his pipe at Luffy’s shout of a stranger. 

Ace couldn’t blame Luffy. While he had met Marco before, Ace wasn’t one to invite people over let alone to stay the night. So not only hearing but feeling another being in his eldest brother’s bed came as a shock to his little system. Sabo was quick to usher Luffy out who was a bit frazzled over the whole ordeal. Breakfast that morning had been one of the more awkward meals of his life. 

That morning after Marco had left he was scolded for a good hour. Luffy bounced about like nothing happened but Sabo stressing that he can’t just have people over without telling them. He then went off on what if Marco was a bad guy and Ace had quickly defend him. After all he had been dating Marco for a while before he even introduced him to his brothers. He wouldn’t let just anyone near them let alone in his bed was the point that seemed to satisfy Sabo in the end.

Ace was brought from this tired musing at the combined smell of food and coffee being brewed. He opened his eyes and watched Sabo pour Luffy a bowl of cereal as he waited for the drink. Marco stepped away from the cooking meat to grab another bowl and handed it to Sabo. Sabo rolled his eyes but didn’t protest when he took the bowl and poured some breakfast for himself. 

Warmth blossomed in Ace’s chest and he smiled warmly watching it all quietly. It was great Sabo and Luffy accepted Marco but it was almost overwhelming at times the way Marco actually cared for his little brothers. He couldn’t deny he was worried at first. It is always awkward trying to explain you have two kids of your own that aren’t actually your kids. It had been a relief when he learned Marco had siblings of his own, a lot of them at that, who he helped raise. 

Marco took up the role of supportive boyfriend beautifully and treated Luffy and Sabo with respect and affection. He handled Luffy like a champ and treated Sabo like the adult he was force too quickly to be. However, it was weird at first and at times uncomfortable. Unlike Marco, Ace didn’t have anyone there to help raise them before. Sure Dadan and Garp were there but they certainly weren’t the model parental figures. 

Really it was no wonder Garp’s only son turned into an international criminal. As for himself, it was a surprise to many he wasn’t in jail already. What with the amount of trouble he raked up as a kid. Makino had helped out when she could but she was a businesswoman and a bar wasn’t exactly an ideal place to babysit. Aside from the small financial help from Garp and the food from Dadan, Ace had been on his own in raising Luffy and caring for Sabo even before moving out.

“Are you going to stand there all day?” Ace opened his eyes, not even realizing he closed them again. He focused on Marco who stood in front of him holding out a fork with a sausage link on it. Marco chuckled when Ace opened his mouth instead of taking the fork. He was fed the food and Marco gently kissed his temple whispering ‘good morning’ before turned away to plate the rest of the meat.

Ace couldn’t stop the warmth that flushed through his cheeks or fight the smile the stretched across his face. He sat down at the table watching Marco has he moved about, setting the food on the table and serving himself some coffee. Grey eyes slid from Marco over to the two sitting beside him. To his surprise both Luffy and Sabo were looking directly at him. Sabo smirked and mouthed ‘sap’ to which Ace lightly kicked him under the table for but Luffy had a strangely curious look in his wide eyes.

“Is Marco our mom?” Sabo snorted his coffee while Ace choked on his food. Marco cleared his throat and sat by Luffy with his own drink. 

“What makes you ask that Luffy?” He cooly inquired and Luffy directed his gaze at him. Luffy tilted his head to the side, his oddly unique thinking pose.

“Well, Ace is our big brother but he is also like our dad.” He looked over at Sabo as if expecting him to jump in and agree. Sabo opened his mouth but with nothing to say he closed it and looked over to Ace who looked completely taken aback and a bit bewildered. Did they really think of them like that? Sure he was the only adult in their life that took any kind of care for them. And wasn’t that a sad and scary thought. But he wouldn’t have thought they would think about things like that. Ace looked up to Marco who gazed back at him, neither of them seeing Luffy nod taking their silence as confirmation.

“And what would you think of that Lu?” Sabo suddenly asked smiling kindly at the youngest brother. The child hummed before smiling back brightly.

“He makes good food and he shares with me all the time so he’s a good guy.” Ace snorted shaking his head and Sabo laughed. Marco sighed and rested his head on his hand but he smile and his cheeks were covered in a light blush. Ace wondered how elated he felt winning Luffy’s praise. “He’s also nice to Sabo and makes Ace happy so I don’t mind if he stays forever.” Luffy finished, reaching over to snag one of Marco’s sausages.

Sabo turned with a bright smile at Ace would felt like he would melt. A quick glance to Marco showed he wasn’t faring any better. Seriously, how could the kid blurt out such things as if it was simplest thing in the world. But it really was, wasn’t it? Marco was good to both Luffy and Sabo and he did make Ace happy. He smiled resting his chin on his hand looking directly at Marco. 

“I wouldn’t mind if he stayed forever either.” Marco looked up to him in surprise as Ace just smiled back. He loved him and it really was as simple as that. Dark blue eyes stared into his gray for a beat before Ace pushed away. “I have to get ready for work and you two” he pointed at Luffy who happily finished off Marco’s food and Sabo who started up in as much shock as Marco “have to get to the bus stop.”

He walked off to his bedroom hearing Luffy scoot away from the table scampering about calling out for help as he searched for his backpack. Ace rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time this morning and collected his work clothes. Hearing a slight noise at his door he looked up to Sabo leaning against the frame, one eyebrow arched up. 

“I can’t believe you basically proposed to Marco over a lame breakfast.” Ace stumbled over discarded shorts on the flood when he whipped around.

“I did not! I didn’t - I - I - holy shit.” Ace gapped at Sabo as he laughed because that’s basically what he just did. Groaning he plopped down on the bed and covered his face. How embarrassing was that, his brothers were right there too. Sabo laughed through his goodbye, passing Marco who bid him as goodbye as well. Luffy shouted his bye from the door.

“Bye Ace, bye mama Marco!” Marco groan as the door was slammed shut. 

“I hope that doesn’t become my new nickname, I just got him to stop calling me blue bird.” Ace snorted but kept his arm over his face, cheeks still burning. Marco sighed defeatedly “I have to head off to work. And I have important documents to go over with pops so I probably won’t see you until tonight.” 

Silence filled the room and Ace though for a moment that Marco had left but a second later he left the bed dip beside him. Marco leaned over, moving his Ace’s away from his face and railing his hand along the freckle appendage until he intertwined their fingers. He leaned forward until their lips met in a soft, quick kiss. He trailed a kiss from his cheek to his temple.

“You know” he started softly, kissing Ace’s cheek again “I wouldn’t mind staying forever either.” Marco gazed down lovingly and Ace felt like his heart was going to beat from his chest as they stayed in comfortable silence. With one last kiss and a whisper goodbye Marco got up to leave. 

Not bothering to get up himself, Ace said his goodbye and watched Marco leave and listened as the door opened and closed. He didn’t bother to get up for several minutes, basking in the tingling warmth he felt through his body. He was smiling like a dork, he knew it but he couldn’t help it. He found himself reevaluating his first thought of the morning as he got up and ready for work in a daze. 

Maybe mornings weren’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I may (or may not) make this into a series of one shots. Like I said I'm a sucker for this kind of au and I have plenty of ideas.


End file.
